The P0kemon Story
by xxDaddyLoverxx
Summary: Please read, good story wrote in one night


**The Pokemon Story**

 **A New Generation**

 **By Marcos Christodonte III**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **POKEMON THE START OF A NEW JOURNEY**

One day Marcos and his friends Crio, Dylan, Eclipse AKA Alex, Isaac and Sean started their journey all choosing their pokemon partner. Sean, Isaac and Alex all chose to have an Eevee as their partner while Marcos chose a more ferocious pokemon and this pokemon is known as Totodile, plus Crio chose Squirtle and Dylan chose Charmander. After this they all agreed on something that some of the would partly split up on different journeys to achieve success and then one day they would once again meet up. So for this Crio and Dylan chose to go together on a journey throughout the Kanto region, Alex and Isaac went together to the Hoenn region and finally Marcos and Sean travelled together to the Johto Region. After they all said their goodbyes they set sail on their different region specific boats for Crio and Dylan the S.S Lapras for Alex and Isaac the S.S Mudkip and then for Sean and Marcos the S.S Magikarp. Before they left they chose to have a 2v2v2 battle royal, Sean and Marcos vs Alex and Isaac vs Dylan and Crio. So first to start the battle Marcos's Totodile showed off incredible speed hitting its first attack Water gun right on Charmander with a easy one bang then Sean and Marcos said hey that's the one bang gang for ya. After that Isaac and Alex got destroyed by Sean's Eevee or Eve and also Crio's Squirtle, so now it was Sean and Marcos vs just Crio. Sean nodded to Crio, They had been the best of friends for years, they decided to team up on Marcos with their combo attack of a double tackle. But somehow some tiny miracle of a way Marcos's totodile died, then Marcos said okay I see what your plan was but how about this we just call it a truce and then the battle was over, or so everyone thought. Out of nowhere before Crio and Sean could recall their pokemon Marcos has his Totodile knock their pokemon out with two fast and hard pounds from behind to win him the match. After that he said see now that's what you get for trying to double cross me said Marcos then Sean and Crio said hmm I guess that's fair then moved on. So after everyone said their goodbyes and stuff they went off to conquer the region of Johto, Kanto and Hoenn.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Grind Begins**

So first we come here to Johto where Marcos and Sean have just gotten off the S.S Magikarp. So Marcos said where do you wanna go first to get a gym badge, then Sean act surprised and said wait don't you wanna train first and then Marcos laughed and exclaimed of course just joking. So then Marcos and Sean went out on a search for rare and wild pokemon. Now we find ourselves in the great Hoenn region where the first thing Alex and Isaac want to do is catch pokemon, so then they both say at the same time let's catch some pokemon. Now in the Kanto region Dylan says so since we just got here what gym to go to first hmm Crio thought then finally decided oh how about Brock's gym I heard he recently even caught some new pokemon while traveling that sounds good to me Dylan said and so they were off. Now while Marcos and Sean were looking for pokemon out of the corner of Marcos's eye he saw a shiny larvitar and at the same time in the other direction Sean saw a shiny pichu in the wild. So then Sean said hey Marcos I'll go this way a to find a pokemon and you go the other, in Sean's mind he was thinking hmm I don't want Marcos to know I found a shiny and soon will have caught a shiny already. Then Marcos said got it Marcos agreed. So for the shiny pichu Sean surprisingly learned that it was actually more power than speed but for Marcos the opposite it was a larvitar that was more speed than power but they both saw this as great potential. So eventually after two hard and long fought battles they met up at the top of a hill they said to meet up at after they caught their first wild pokemon. So when they both got to the top of the hill Eve on Seans shoulder and Totodile at Marcos's side Sean chose to show off his pokemon first. Marcos you won't believe what I just caught Sean said and then showed off his shiny pichu cool but check this out and Marcos revealed his shiny larvitar. Sean and Marcos were so surprised that they both caught a shiny while at Mahogany city they chose to contact the others. So during that time they learned everyone else luckily caught a shiny too Crio a shiny Vulpix, Dylan a shiny Magnemite, Isaac a shiny Bagon and finally alex a shiny Aron. After this they thought of something as a team hey about this after everyone wins at least one gym badge we can maybe meet up somewhere for a 6 man battle royal and so it was settled.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Gym Battles Part 1**

For Sean and Marcos the first gym they would be going up against would be pokemon gym leader Whitney's gym but first they had to get ready. So in Kanto Crio and Dylan finally arrived at Brock's gym and when they both challenged him to a gym battle they found out something quite shocking. So Brock chose to make it that it would be a double battle them and their pokemon vs him at the same time and if they won they would both get a badge. So when the battle started it ended in a blur when Crio and Dylan found out that Brock's travels weren't for nothing because he had an Alolan golem which was really tough, but because Brock was an idiot and left all his other pokemon with his family who were on vacation and made golem use explode Crio and Dylan claimed their first gym badges. Back in hoenn Isaac and Alex also just beat the fire type gym leader Flannery for the first gym badge as well. Now back in the Johto region Sean and Marcos's decision to train up first worked because by the time they arrived at their first gym in a match against Bugsy they both had a good team. So first Sean battled for the badge while Marcos watched and took notes and also cheered him on. During the battle while Bugsy was on his last pokemon a Butterfree the matchup between Sean's Eve and Butterfree it was so intense while at night time with the moonlight shining on Eve it evolve into an umbreon. At that time Sean exploded with happiness while Marcos just said hmm see Sean that's why I asked them to make it so that the moon could shiny inside then Sean said thanks good plan. So Sean ended winning his battle with his now Umbreon and didn't even have to use his shiny pikachu which evolved through training. The next day Marcos had his battle and he chose to go with his shiny larvitar first. This as a good matchup and then for Bugsy's last pokemon instead of a butterfree he sent out a venomoth. So during this time larvitar seemed to be on its last move but then evolved into a pupitar and ended up learning a new move to. When this happened both Sean and Marcos were amazed especially when it used a dragon pulse to win the gym badge. Later that night Sean thought of the idea to tell the others and after everyone's conversation they decided when they would have their battle. So thanks to Marcos's vast and strong connections he could he had an idea where there would be something called the POKEN TOURNAMENT. This would happen in a few maybe weeks or months and Marcos and his friends could help with it when it started.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Gym Battles Part 2**

The next day after the conversation about the poken tournament with everybody Crio and Dylan started their way over to Viridian city for their second badge at hopes to get stronger so they would have a better chance at winning the poken tournament. During their journey they knew they had to get ready for Team Rocket Boss Giovanni so on their way there they chose to do something cool and mainly unique to the Kanto region. They chose to just to get some more pokemon to go to the bug competition where this team it would be as a two person team. So once they arrived the competition began. Now on the hunt Dylan and Crio saw a mob of Scyther attacking people and while the Scyther were distracted they attacked. Quickly using a double thunderbolt and flamethrower from Dylan's shiny magnemite and Crio's shiny vulpix which knocked out most but two of the Scyther, so with a quick throw Crio and Dylan both caught a Scyther. Then at the end of the competition Crio and Dylan won with a reward and the pokemon and so the reward was one each a metal coat. So after that they made a plan where later on eventually after learning good moves for Scyther they would both trade then trade back so they could both get a Scizor. So then we take ourselves back to the Hoenn region where Alex and Isaac have just arrived at the normal type gym with gym leader Norman. So when they went inside they soon learned that Norman wasn't even at the gym so when they found him fishing they somehow ended up with a nice conversation. So when they said hi to Norman and told him they wanted to have a gym battle he said ok just wait I am the hunt for a magikarp why don't you sit down and try and so they did. While they were fishing still yet to find one single magikarp Norman made what he hoped what was a joke and said hey you know they say " just fish when fish to find a fish fish" and then he found a magikarp and caught then said see told ya they say that. When they all returned Norman said so believe it or not I heard form Flannery that you two are smoking hot with energy so give me all you got so which one of you wants to go first. Alex and Isaac thought then agreed that today Alex would vs him the next day Isaac. So now the battle started and the special guest referee Mr. Wallace said commence and so it started. Since Alex chose to go hard on Norman he went with his aron first who took out Norman's first to pokemon by keeping on using a full force rollout nonstop. In the crowd Isaac shouted nice job Alex keep it up and then with Norman's last pokemon before it could even come out aron quickly used sharp rock and then Norman's last pokemon now released immediately took damage. The sad thing for Norman was he kind of raised slacking to well, so well that it immediately used rest and while the ref wasn't looking aron got a marker drew knockout swirls on slackings eyes and why the ref turned around he made Alex the winner. This made Alex and Aron so proud of Aron that it evolved with joy and admiration for its trainer and itself. The next day it was Isaac's turn to have his gym battle but then quickly won and in style with his eevee dancing circles around Norman's pokemon plus his Bagon made a cool evolution into Shelgon. Now finally back in the Johto region Marcos and Sean arrived at the steel type gym ready to challenge gym leader jasmine. When they got to the gym they luckily found jasmine their and boy did she seem ready and wanted to immediately challenge Marcos and Sean. When she saw Sean and Marcos she said hey I heard of you two word on the street is you two are strong trainers and I want to battle both of you so who is first. Marcos said well thank you and my friend Sean and I agreed that most of the time he will battle first while I scout so here's your opponent. Then Sean said that's right so ready for a battle and when he said so Jasmine said of course so let's do this. Now for that specific battle Jasmine's dad Mr. Oakes was the special referee and before he started the battle he made the joke of hey Sean remember you better have done your homework for this one and Sean immediately said you bet. So then Mr. Oakes said now battle begin Sean chose to go first with his Eve and then right as Jasmine's first pokemon went for body slam Eve quickly used dig to knock out Jasmine's first two pokemon. Now it was a matchup of Eve vs Steelix and when Eve went for dig while it was under ground Steelix used a massive flash cannon on the ground to send Eve flying out the ground. Eve was week so it had to do something but out of nowhere Steelix went for a huge head smash even though it would get hurt in the process so Eve quickly ran in front of a giant boulder on the battlefield but then seem trapped. At the last minute before Eve got hit Sean said return and Steelix hit into the boulder so hard it broke through which added on extra damage. After that Sean had no choice but to send out his shiny pichu with an aggressive nature. Steelix went right after pichu but then before it could escape onix hit it with a hard iron tail sending it flying into the air and it was almost completely knocked out until Sean shouted come on pichu I believe in you and at that moment in time pichu finally evolved into a pikachu. Feeling completely rejuvenated pikachu started to power up for a hard and powerful submission to win Sean the gym battle and then got himself the badge. The next day it was finally time for Marcos to have his gym battle and so now the ref said battle begin. Marcos chose to start with a totodile and thank to its power slaughtered Jasmine's first two pokemon. So then in the middle of Totodile vs Steelix Totodile had taken severe damage and seemed to almost be out but then thanks to Jasmine's training last night she said oknow to wrap this up Steelix use ice beam. Marcos seemed shocked but at the same time chill ( hehe get it chill cause Jasmine is using a ice type move) so then Marcos shouted Totodile I know you can do it then without command totodile went for a powerful aqua jet and Marcos then immediately knew its plan and thought hmm tv is good after all. When Steelix's ice beam connected with the aqua jet Totodile started to evolve into a Croconaw showing off a blinding light. When the light dimmed everyone saw it Croconaw was starting to use a suprising ice aqua jet and this move was created by Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, so then Sean and Marcos at the same time said see tv is great after all. Then when the ice aqua jet connected Steelix was knocked out and Marcos won the match and the new gym badge.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Squad Together Again**

So now Sean and Marcos and everyone else were having the same idea to call each other and talk about a new region to go to again in squads or all together. So during the call everyone agreed that the place they would meet up would be back Kalos at the Lumiose tower. Once everyone was there they talked about their new pokemon adventures and showed of all their gym badges. So then it was time to decide who would go where to what region and everyone decided that Sean, Crio and Marcos would go together to the Unova region and Alex, Isaac and Dylan would also all go together to the Kalos region. So after they all said their goodbyes once again they all set sail on the travels to Unova the S.S Stoutland and to Kalos the S.S Furfrou.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Pokemon The Journey Continues**

So know our journey continues in the great Unova region where Marcos, Crio and Sean have just arrived at Celestia city. "So guys im not sure bout you but i'm ready to challenge the bug type gym leader here what about you." Marcos said then Sean and Crio both said ok let's do it but first can we stop by the pokemart? Then Marcos said enthusiastically of course I wanted to go their first but not sure about you guys but I have a special package for me. So when Sean, Marcos and Crio all arrived at the pokemart Marcos and Sean both received their packages. After that they went to a hotel to open their packages and Sean said guys check out what I got and it was a pokeball but the question was what was in it then showed it to everyone. So check out from my good cousin he sent me a special pokemon that I asked him to raise for me for a while till I won some gym badges and here it is and Sean revealed the pokemon which turned out to be a cool Machamp. Sean then explained how it was mainly for traveling but only sometimes battling then it was Marcos's turn to reveal his package. Inside Marcos's pokeball was a special pokeball that looked familiar but not that familiar and Marcos even said I don't even know what is inside this pokeball but I know it is special then put in his pocket( Marcos secretly knew what was inside cause for a time he even helped to train the pokemon). So when they went to Lumiose gym Crio chose to be the one to battle first for the simple fact that he was confident he could get a easy sweep. So once the battle started it did end up as a sweep thanks to Crio's Vulpix evolving into Ninetales and taking down the gym leader with its new move flame charge. The next day Sean had his battle Marcos still scouting and Crio helping to cheer him on. So first Sean's Umbreon had a good first battle eliminating the gym leaders first pokemon but then was almost taken out by a surprising brick break before it was quickly called back. So it was now a standoff between Sean's shiny Pikachu and Leavanny but Sean barely survived with a win with a powerful volt tackle to finish the battle. Finally last but not least it was Marcos's turn for a battle and he ended up with a tough well fought battle and also Pupitar even learned dragon rush in the process. So what gym do you guys want to go to next Sean asked, I know exactly which one Marcos said and that is Opleucid City gym to bs the dragon type master Drayden and you can bet I'll be the first to battle him ok then let's do it Crio agreed. Now in Lumiose city Alex and Isaac have just beaten clembot for the badge plus both of their Eevees evolved into Joltion and now it was time for Dylan to have his gym battle now battle begin. Dylan chose start this battle out with charmander who took out Clembot's first pokemon with a nonstop ember assault but then Charmander was almost defeated so Dylan switched out to shiny Magnemite. The shiny Magnemite quickly took down Clembot's second pokemon by keeping on using iron head to not only win the battle but to also evolve into a Magneton.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Road to the POKEN TOURNAMENT part 1**

After everyone won their third gym badge they all got word that the POKEN TOURNAMENT was going to be starting soon enough at the Alola Pokemon League as the arena so the gang once again met up at lumiose tower. So Alex said everyone ready for the tournament if so let's get on the plane so everyone besides Marcos shouted yeah let's go and boarded the plane. Sean then said hey Marcos aren't you coming on this plane with us that takes us straight there Marcos said na no thanks i'm going on a different plane but don't worry I will meet you there k but you're free to come with me if you want. Ok everyone said goodbye and then started heading to the tournament and right when they left Marcos's plane arrived. When Marcos got on the plane he was surprised to see pokemon legends Red and Blue and said hey so I guess i'm not the only great trainer on this plane as the plane left. Red and Blue said oh hey I heard you're one of the rising stars let me guess entering the tournament to they asked, Marcos replied with yep you bet so ya better watch out for me cause I kind of got a secret weapon ready that no will be expecting. O yeah and by the way don't count me out this everyone looked ahead and saw a mysterious person. Just so all of you know my name is Gladion and that's a name you better remember because I will be the winner of this tournament. Just then the plane landed at the Ula, Ula ruins and then they all walked inside. So I see it really is a competition to see who is worthy Gladion said then they approached the shrine. First Red and Blue went up to see if they were worthy enough but them and Gladion all failed until when Marcos went up and touched the shrine Tapu bulu appeared and gave him a set of 8 z-rings. Marcos said thank you great Tapu Bulu and left back onto the plane. While on the plane now heading to meet up with everyone else he put his z-ring on his left hand and also gave one to Gladion as a gift of competition then waited to arrive.

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Alola Welcome To The POKEN TOURNAMENT**

As everyone got of their planes Marcos met up with everyone and then everyone headed inside for registration. After everyone got registered in for the tournament they went to see all the rules real quickly. So then everyone read the rules

Rule 1: Every trainer must have 3 pokemon by the start of the tournament ready

Rule 2: All legendarys are banned and if one is used that trainer will be eliminated

Rule 3: The winner will be declared the first ever Alola Pokemon League Champion

Rule 4: WIN OR GET ELIMINATED

After reading over the rules it was time to see all of the matchups but Sean, Alex, Isaac, Dylan, Crio and Marcos only looked at the really important ones.

 **Round 1 Matchups: Red vs Cynthia**

 **Blue vs Wally**

 **Marcos vs Alan**

 **Sean vs Bob**

 **Alex vs Crio**

 **Dylan vs Gladion**

 **Isaac vs Drayden**

 **Lillie ( yes lillie ) vs Pewdiepie**

In everyone's mind they were thinking hmm and so let's do this because the matches would start tomorrow

 **Chapter 9:**

 **THE POKEN TOURNAMENT PART 1 Round 1 Half 1**

So first for the first match of the Poken Tournament everyone watched closely as it was a Champion vs Champion match Red vs Cynthia and with millions watching from around the world they knew they had to do their best. First of Red sent out his Pikachu to face up against Cynthia's Gible. Pikachu use thunderbolt Red shouted and the move connected right on Gible, and before Gible could return the favor it got hit by thundershock which paralyzed it then a series of iron tails into the ground for Pikachu to pick up the win. So then Cynthia's next pokemon was Gabite so Red switched out to his Lapras. Gabite went first, Gabite used dig so then Red smartly said Lapras use ice beam on the rocky terrain which froze the terrain solid. So then Lapras danced around the ice and when Gabite came up Lapras dodged then knocked it out with a straight forward blizzard. Cynthia was down to her last pokemon, go Garchomp she shouted. It was Garchomp vs Lapras now, Garchomp used metal claw and it moved so fast Lapras didn't have time to dodge and was knocked out. "Now Pikachu I choose you," Red said right as Pikachu came out. Garchomp was so fast it sent Pikachu flying into a wall with a full force dragon rush to defeat Pikachu. Now Red and Cynthia were on their last pokemon now go Charizard. At the same time at that point Cynthia and Red both shouted out now mega evolve so now it was a faceoff of mega Charizard vs mega Garchomp. Drayden who was watching from the sideline was so happy to see a classic dragon type vs dragon type mega evolution battle he stood up to scout even more. So first now Garchomp use Draco meteor Cynthia shouted, the Draco Meteor hit perfectly on Chraizard but before it was almost knocked out it hit Garchomp with a flare blitz so powerfull while Garchomp was vulnerable it got knocked out and knocked into a barricade to give Red the victory. Now after everyone said good job to red and stuff it was time for the second matchup of the tournament Blue vs Wally. This match came down to the wire for their last two pokemon rather quickly when the first four pokemon in the competition all used self-destruct or explosion. So now it was down to Blue and Wally's last pokemon Blue's Blastoise vs Wally's Gallade. So then both pokemon mega evolved and right as that happened out of the mega flare quickly came Gallade with a razor sharp psyhco cut to finish of Blastoise and give Wally the win before Blastoise could even mega evolve. Now it was finally timee for the final matchup of the day Marcos vs Kalos league champion Alan. So Marcos's first pokemon turned out to be his Pupitar who took out Alan's first pokemon Noivern. Now go Charizard now at that very point in time Marcos knew what it was time for and shouted Pupitar return now go Croconaw. Now Charizard use ice beam suprised by the this Marcos said ok you know the plan use aqua jet and then in an instant Croconaw hit a hard ice aqua jet on Charizard bearily knocking it of its feet. Hmm that's it iv'e had enough lets finish this now Charizard mega evolve shouted Alan. Now go Charizard use flare blitz Marcos knew even though it wasn't very effective it could do major damage and before he could do anything about it at the last second Croconaw showed of a dazzling light, and at that point in time it started to evolve and use bide at the sam time. Nice Marcos said now Feraligatr hit it with bide full force and right as it connected the battle was over and Marcos had just moved on in the POKEN TOURNAMENT. As Marcos got outside he met up with everyone else who said good job thanks Marcos replied but remember you have to win your matches too so who will be your third pokemon. Then everyone but Sean it will be suprise but then Sean confidently said my third pokemon will be a Typhlosion my uncle trained up fro me in Johto cool everyone else replied then they all headed back to the hotel.

 **Chapter 10:**

 **POKEN TOURNAMENT PART 2 ROUND 1 Half 2**

Now the first matchup today will be Sean vs Bob so everyone take your position. So then in the battle since Bob was a newcomer to pokemon battles and only had a peacfull Bidoof, Mareep and another Bidoof he was immediatly disqualified for having a team of all legendary pokemon but sadly he didn't know any better. So now the battle of Alex vs Crio begin go Lairon Alex shouted come on Ninetales Crio replied. So Crio went first Ninetales use flamethrower it hit tight on the mark to almost completely knock out Lairon come on hang in there Alex shouted then out of nowhere he called Lairon back and sent out Umbreon. Now Umbreon go use dark pulse Crio quickly returned Ninetales and before he could do anything about it Squirtle came out and got eliminated. Now go Scyther and use cross chop, bang it hit right on Umbreon and with last breath Umbreon used so much of its power on a Shadow ball on Scyther both pokemon fainted. Now it was down to Ninetales vs Lairon now Lairon use rollout Ninetales use flame charge, right as these two attacks hit there was a explosion knocking both pokemon back and then Lairon evolved into an Aggron. Nice now Aggron mega evolve and then lets finish this after Aggron mega evolved it somehow learned stone edge and when it connected Alex was the winner. But, somehow Crio's Squirtle got up from the attack, then after a roar from the sky, It was Rayquaza. "Now is my chance!" Crio said as he threw a surprise masterball at rayquaza BING! Crio caught rayquaza. "YES!" Crio said as he sent out rayquaza Then the Lillie vs Pewdiepie match ended quickly cause Pewdiepie forget both his pokemon and Lillies were stolen by team skull for some reason. Now the battle between Isaac and Drayden begin. Axew go shouted Drayden now go Bagon Isaac said now use Dragon Rush they both shouted and the impact was so bad both pokemon fainted. Now go Fraxure said Drayden Umbreon I chose you, Fraxure now use close combat bang that knocked out Umbreon right away. K no more messing around said Isaac now go Shelgon and use dragon rush boom just like that they were both on their last pokemon. Now go Salamence and mega evolve then use dragon rush boom the impact was sobad Shegon almost fainted but then started to evolve into Salemence. Now Salamence mega evolve and just like that it was mega Salamence vs mega Salamence. Now Salamence full force as hard as you can Draco Meteor Drayden and Isaac both shouted and then when the Draco Meteors hit the match was over in a tie. Now due to this match being a tie both of you shall move on in the tournament the ref said and now time for the final battle of the day Dylan vs Gladion. Come on out Charmander I choose you Dylan said enthusiastically Silvally lets get this thing over with Gladion said. Now battle begin Silvally use scald boom a one hit ko rats Dylan said now go Scyther. Quickly Scyther now use cross shop Silvally you know the plan said Gladion boom Silvally hit Scyther with its special move and sadly for Scyther it was a fire type at the time. Now for my last pokemon now Magneton I chose you then right as it got out its pokeball Silvally was right there to hit with a scald burying it into the ground to give Gladion the Victory. Later at the hotel everyone had a conversation saying they had tow in at least on them and got ready for round 2 the next day.

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Part 3 Round 2**

 **The Second Round Matchups: Red vs Isaac**

 **Marcos vs Drayden**

 **Alex vs Sean**

 **Gladion vs Wally**

Now for the first match Red vs Isaac now battle begin. Now go Salamence shouted Isaac go Lapras Red said calmly. Now Salamence dragon rush bang the attack hit hard still charging into Lapras now ice beam then ice shard and just like that Salamence was eliminated from the match or so everyone thought. Salamence are you ok said Isaac now mega evolve, Lapras return now Charizard I choose you so now mega evolve said Red. Now it was a standoff between Salamence and Charizard now Draco Meteor Isaac and Red both shouted and when these attacks hit both pokemon were almost knocked so then Isaac quickly called back Salamence. Now Umbreon come on out and use quick attack bang Charizard was somehow knocked out of the match. Now Pikachu go and use thunder bang the thunder hit so hard Umbreon was immediatly knocked out. K Salamence lets do this again said Isaac then Red quickly said now volt tackle and then Isaac was down to his last pokemon. Come on Bagon I know you can do this then cheaply right as Bagon got out Red's Pikachu hit it with thunder to win the match. Hey said Red good job really impressed thanks Isaac replied. Now it is time for the match between Marcos and the dragon master plus Opleucid City gym leader Drayden now battle begin. Now Feraligatr go come on out Axew and remember I want to be the one to make him use his last unknown pokemon. Feraligatr now use ice fang **CRUNCH** bang it hit right on Axew for the one hit ko. Now go fraxure said Drayden Feraligatr I know you can do it said Marcos. Now use ice fang bang it connected but since Fraxure partly blocked it with its tusck it just became frozen. Perfect said Marcos now lets finish this up with aqua jet into the barricade bang and just like that Drayden was on his last pokemon. Now go Haxurous said Drayden Feraligatr return and now go Pupitar. Haxurous use Dragon pulse boom Pupitar got sent flying into the barricade but somhow survived. Now Pupitar use dragon rush boom it connected and then Pupitar and Haxurous just started going back and forth with blows although Pupitar was hurt more until it happened. Pupitar started to evolve into a Tyrannitar nice said Marcos now Tyrannitar Mega evolve then just like that it was Marcos's freaking mega shiny Tyrannitar vs Draydens Haxurous. Now Tyrannitar Marcos shouted with all your might use Draco Meteor and just like that the battle was over. So eventually Sean and Alex's match ended rather quickly Sean only having to use his shiny Pikachu and Umbreon because Alex rushed all his attacks then Gladion pulled of a god sweep against Wally changing Silvally's type a lot during the matchup. The next day the Semi-Final matchups were set and it would be

 **Sean vs Gladion**

 **AND**

 **Marcos vs Red.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **The Semi-Finals**

Now the match between Sean and Gladion begin. Go Umbreon said Sean come on Silvally me only pokemon win this and win this fast said Gladion. Now Umbreon use venoshock bang it hit hard on Silavlly who at the time was a fairy type and couldn't switch type during this specific battle. Hang in there said Gladion now use your siganture move to get rid of this Umbreon quickly then Sean swithced out Pikachu who connected right on the button with a thunder to somehow win the match. Good match said Sean thanks said Gladion but next time I will make sure I have a full team. Now the match between Marcos vs Red begin. Come on Lapras I know you can do this now feraligatr come on out. Now Feraligatr use metal claw said Marcos bang it connected on Lapras doing good damage now Lapras use body slam boom it then connected on Feraligatr. Then both pokemon just kept returning the two attacks until Feraligatr managed to knock Lapras cold Lapras return said Red. Now Pikachu come on I know you can do it said Red. Pikachu use volt tackle Feraligatr use aqua jet boooom there was then a huge explosion so bug it caused both pokemon to loose their balance a bit. Ok said Marcos if were gonna play it that way then I am perfectly fine with that now Feraligatr show him your true power and now use a full force….. HYDRO CANNON. Pikcahu Red shouted… use thunder and ride in it with volt tackle Feraligatr you do the same except while using aqua jet. Then when the four attacks in total connected the impact was so bad both pokemon were knocked out so hard the were broken though the doors to the outer part of the battle area. Now Red was on his last pokemon go Charizard shouted Red ready for a fight then Marcos shouted back come on Tyrannitar I know you can do this. Now mega evolve Marcos and Red said at the exact sam time now let's do this time for my z-move said Red to finish the match and Marcos then said my thoughts exactly. Then at the same time both of their mega evolved pokemon sent out a new z-move called z-meteor. Then when these two attacks hit the battle was over and then the victor moving on to the finals to become the first ever Alola champion was Marcos because even though both pokemon were knocked out he had one more pokemon yet to be shown to the world. After the battle Red said to Marcos listen thank you for just giving me the greatest battle of my life and good luck in the finals tomorrow and you can bet I will be right their watching thanks replied Marcos. Later Sean and Marcos along with everyon else had a nice feast to celebrate both of them making it to the finals. Then while everyone one including some other people who competed such as Red and Blue were eating Marcos said remember no matter what happens tomorrow for the finals no hard feelings said Marcos agreed, agreed replied Sean back.

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Alola and Here are the Champions**

So now the final battle of the tournament between Marcos and Sean begin. Sean before we get rollin good luck said Marcos thanks replied Sean and good luck to you too. Now Pikachu I chose you said Sean k then let's do this now go Feraligatr. Remember Sean said Marcos you saw what my Feraligatr and I were capable pf against Red so don't expect me to try any less. Now said Sean Pikachu use thunderbolt now Feraligatr block it with metal claw said Marcos spling when the thunderbolt hit Feraligatr's metal claw just sliced it away. Now Feraliagtr use the combo we were worked on last night so that means use the combo HYDRO ICE FANG, bang when this remarkable attack with first riding in a hydro cannon with aqua jet then using ice fang was so incredible it eliminated Sean's pikachu in an instant. Now come on out Umbreon said Sean then said to Marcos not a smart move cause now Feraligatr can't move for a bit, so now Umbreon use venoshock over and over and over again till Feraligatr can compete no more said Sean. Then luckily for Sean but unluckly for Marcos the chain of venoshocks worked out fine so then Marcos and Sean were both down to two pokemon. Now said Marcos go Tyrannitar and mega evolve and so it was then Marcos's shiny mega Tyrannitar up against Sean's shiny Pikachu. Now go Pikachu said Sean and use volt tackle quickly hit it from the side with a dragon rush said Marcos, bang due to Marcos's Tyrannitars incredible speed it was able to hit Pikachu from the side with Dragon rush before Pikachu could hit it. That's it said Sean I have finally had enough of this now Pikachu nonstop use volt tackle Tyrannitar then hit it with nonstop dragon rushes head on said Marcos. Then the matchup was almost over but then Marcos shouted Tyrannitar I know you can do it use z-meteor with all of your power we just need to make sure we destroy this Pkiachu. Out of nowhere when the attack was released the meteors were so big from the attack no pokemon could escape and then both pokemon were knocked out cold. Good job Marcos and Sean said to their pokemon, then Marcos said well I guess it is time for both of us to finally show of our last pokemon for the tournament why don't you go first then Sean replied it would be my honor. Then Sean revealed a mythical Shaymin in land form he somhow managed to aquire, then said you see before where I grew up a bit I met this Shaymin who was fun and now since I am a trainer and the future first Alola champion I decided I would use Shaymin for the tournament. Nice replied Marcos then showed of his special pokeball from the package he got while him Sean and Crio were in Celestia city then said get ready to here my story and see my pokemon. Before Marcos revealed his pokemon he grabbed a mike and said here is the story of this pokemon their by fact is only one of it and that's the way it will remain, so when I was younger like Sean I met this pokemon and became good friends with it then in my journey I called it up in its pokeball so I could use it for the tournament now here it is. Then Marcos out of the special pokeball he revelead the mythical pokemon of the AZOLF KINGDOM MAGEARNA. Then everyone's eyes were in awe at this mythical pokemon matchup then at the same time Marcos and Sean said ok now lets do this. Shaymin use energy ball said Sean Magearna now fight back with moonblast boom the two attacks collided then making a small cloud of dust which ended in bad result. Shaymin absorbed the smoke which severely hurt it then launched….. a Seed flare which not only knocked itself out but also Magearna who was awfully suprised and then made a portal in the sky which soon disappeared. Then since the match somehow ended in a tie the Alolan proffesor Kukui came up then said. Ok due to this match ending in a tie and there will not be one key Alolan champion, I say that since Alola is so diffrent from other regions so will be its the people sitting upon its champion throne. So I think it would be fair to make it so that Marcos and Sean will both be the Alola champions so if you are to challenge the champions you will need a partner to do so. So then it was official Marcos and Sean were the two Alola champions.

 **Chapter 14:**

 **The Great Goodbyes**

So when everyone met up to say goodbye for a while they all agreed that Crio would go become the Kanto champion, Dylan Hoenn champion, Alex Sinnoh champion and Isaac Unova champion while Marcos and Sean held their title of Alola champions. Then almost as final remarks Marcos said okay its decided sometimes we will all meet up again but once we are all champions then we will truly conquer the pokemon world, now on three together then now forever said marcos three two one then now forever everyone enthusiastically shouted end their journey together with everyone for a very long time .

 _ **The End**_

 **Credits**

 **Made By Marcos Christodonte III**

 **Editors Henry Osher, Sean Mullhall**

 **Special thanks to everyone who supported this took a while but it was good a good time and we finally did it stay tuned for the new books in the pokemon series**

 **The Next Story Will Be Called… The Pokemon Story 2 A New Saga**

 **Plus The Sequel To This Book That Will Eventually Be Made And Called…**

 **Pokemon Champions The Sequel To Pokemon The New Generation!**


End file.
